Kitty Quat
by fyre-faerie-gyrl
Summary: On a mission, Quatre is separated from the others and now he has a problem. How can the others help him? And what will happen to this little kitty?Things are going to get hairy!
1. Here Kitty, Kitty

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though I wish I did! *tears*  
  
Warning: Cat fur gets all over anything and everything!  
  
Other stuff: I think Quatre is slightly out of character....but not really....oh I don't know, how 'bout you decide okay? o____~  
  
Kitty Quat  
  
By: Fyre_faerie_gyrl  
  
Ch. 1 - Here Kitty, Kitty...  
  
Quatre strained against the two guards that held him. He had been struggling since they had caught him but it hadn't helped him much. Finally, he just gave up and allowed himself to be half dragged through the rebel base. He shuddered as he felt a warm trickle of blood slide down his cheek. He wondered about the extent of his injuries. Of what he knew, he probably had a concussion and a sprained wrist. Luckily, he had not been shot. His last thought before he succumbed to the darkness that was slowly overtaking him was that the others had made it out safely.  
  
~  
  
"Wake up little pilot, wake up." Quatre didn't like the sound of that voice, but he couldn't exactly pretend to be asleep and ignore the fact that someone was shaking him very hard, hard enough to hurt. He reluctantly opened his eyes and the soldier stopped shaking him. Standing behind the soldier was a man in a lab coat and a huge pair of goggles.  
  
"Did you sleep well little pilot?" The scientist asked. Now Quatre knew where that disturbing voice had come from. Quatre calmly took in his surroundings as the scientist turned to speak to the soldier. He was definitely in a lab, and he was securely strapped down to what looked like an operating table. He pulled on the restraints, he knew he couldn't break them, but it didn't hurt to try. The scientist was now looming over him, with a syringe in his hand.  
  
"What do you want?" Quatre demanded, he didn't want to play any games. He was tired, hungry, and his head hurt.  
  
"Nothing." The scientist stated simply as he filled the syringe with an amber colored liquid.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" The blond Arab was now very confused, and the pounding in his head was getting worse.  
  
"I mean that our group doesn't want or need any information from you, we only wish to get rid of all of you pilots. You are the only ones who can stop us from overthrowing the Earth Sphere United Nation," the grey-haired scientist said grimly, "the only reason you are still alive is that I needed a guinea pig for my experiments. Don't you feel privileged? You should. You will be a part of a major scientific breakthrough that will revolutionize this world as we know it!"  
  
"You're insane." Quatre stated calmly, inwardly shuddering at the words: guinea pig.  
  
"Maybe I am. But there is nothing you can do about it." With that said, the scientist emptied the syringe into Quatre's arm. Then he walked to the door of the lab and switched the light off.  
  
"See you in the morning little pilot." Was all Quatre heard before he was plunged into darkness.  
  
~  
  
Quatre could see a bright light though his eyelids, it was blinding. He turned his head away from it and calmly curled back up in his cage. //Wait a minute! Cage?// Quatre leapt to his feet. He was in a plastic cage with a metal door. He studied it, it looked just like one of those pet carriers he had seen before. //Man, this scientist must really be insane.// He walked to the front of the cage and rattled the bars with his paws. //PAWS???// Quatre tried to scream but all that came out was a tiny mew. Two giant feet appeared at the door of his cage. The person bent and Quatre found himself face to face with the mad scientist.  
  
"I see you are awake little pilot. So, what do you think? Still think I'm crazy? Ha! You have just helped me to prove that splicing humans with animals is possible!" He laughed. "Not to mention you make an adorable kitten." //KITTEN???// Quatre hissed angrily at the man. The scientist just laughed.  
  
Suddenly the whole room shook, sending the scientist flying across the room and Quatre's cage with it. The man was knocked unconscious, and Quatre was momentarily stunned. Then he noticed his cage had cracked. He quickly leapt to the opening and forced his tiny body through. Then he listened. Quatre could smell the fear that filled the building, he could hear excited shouts, and dull thudding footsteps.  
  
"The Gundam pilots are here! Get out of here now! Evacuate!" A man shouted. Quatre's heart leapt. Then promptly skipped a beat, how would they recognize him if he was a cat? A kitten no less. The door of the lab suddenly flew open and the soldier from before ran in. He spotted the mad scientist and knelt down and checked his pulse. Unfortunately, to Quatre, the man was still alive so the soldier picked him up and darted out into the hallway. Quatre was close on his heels. He knew that the soldier knew how to get out, it was his only chance.  
  
When they finally reached the way out, the place exploded. Quatre looked up to see a gundam looming overhead. //Wufei!// Quatre would have been celebrating had Wufei not trained his beam saber on him, or rather at the two men that stood behind him.  
  
"Freeze!" Wufei's voice commanded. The soldier laid the scientist down and held up his hands. Quatre nodded in satisfaction. Then another explosion erupted from behind them and the force knocked the soldier flat and sent Quatre flying. //Help!// Quatre tried to yell, but again it was just the frantic cry of a kitten. He felt himself hit something, hard, and he was once again unconscious. As the battle raged, no one ever noticed the sand colored kitten splayed out and shivering in the snow.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Fyre_faerie_gyrl: So what did you think?  
  
Wufei: It sucked. Plus it was a complete injustice to those who just wasted their time reading this poor excuse for a fanfic.  
  
Fyre_faerie_gyrl: but...but...I tried my hardest! Really! *sobs*  
  
*Wufei is frozen in shock*  
  
*Duo runs in*  
  
Duo: what did you do to her Wufei???  
  
*Fyre_faerie_gyrl lets out an even bigger sob*  
  
Duo: Beetz Feetz (my bunny! ^__^) attack that stuck up jerk! Teach him a lesson!  
  
*the little bunny hops over to Wufei*  
  
Wufei: you expect this bit of fluff to teach me a lesson? Ha! *bunny growls* Huh? *bunny leaps* AAAH!!! *Wufei runs off of the stage*  
  
*Duo runs after them to see the action*  
  
*Fyre_faerie_gyrl immediately stops crying*  
  
Fyre_faerie_gyrl: Hehehe....guess that fake crying stuff really works! *evil grin* Anyway, thanks for reading and please review. If I get enough reviews I'll continue this story, I swear! *blushes when she thinks about her other very neglected stories....* I already have the next two chapters written, so review and tell me what you think okay? Alrighty then, bye 4 now! ^______^ 


	2. Poor Kitty!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though I wish I did! *tears*  
  
Warning: Cat fur gets all over anything and everything!  
  
Other stuff: I think Quatre is slightly out of character....but not really....oh I don't know, how 'bout you decide okay? o____~  
  
Kitty Quat  
  
By: Fyre_faerie_gyrl  
  
Chapter 2 - Poor Kitty!  
  
Quatre's eyes shot open as he felt an intense wave of icy chill run over him. He looked around at his snowy surroundings and realized he was alone, he was still a kitten, and he was slowly freezing to death, even with his newly acquired fur coat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the charred remains of the rebel base. Quatre didn't know what to do, basic training had never covered being turned into a cat.  
  
Quatre suddenly felt his fur stand on edge. He froze and sniffed the air and listened. He heard low growling and smelled damp fur. He whipped around to face a huge wolf behind him. It was alone, which most likely meant it was abandoned by its pack. As Quatre gazed up at the huge wolf he could see the hunger in his eyes and could feel the danger emanating from the creature that stood before him. The wolf let out what sounded like a roar to Quatre and lunged for the half-frozen kitten. Quatre dodged at the last second and heard the wolf's jaws snap, barely missing him. //Too close!// Quatre knew he had to get away fast, but there was no way he could out run that wolf. //I have to try!// He began furiously pumping his small legs as he ran in the opposite direction of the wolf. Quatre never heard the gunshot that brought down his predator, his heart had been thudding far too loudly in his ears as he raced away.  
  
"Got 'im!" The young hunter announced to no one in particular as he punched the air in an odd sort of victory dance. He would never know how he saved one of the most influential people of his time with that one lucky shot.  
  
~  
  
Quatre kept running until he could run no more. Then he collapsed into the cold snow that was slowly deepening. It had starting snowing again as he ran and now he would most likely be buried. //I have to move...or I'll freeze to death...have...t-to get...up...have to...// He tried to get up but his tiny legs wouldn't cooperate. //So cold...// Soon his eyes began to slide shut, as he began to give in to the numbness that was slowly creeping over his small form. Just as he shut his eyes he heard something. His eyes shot open and his ears perked up. //Crunching snow...footsteps?// He sniffed. //A person!// He once again tried to stand but his legs simply refused to support him. His energy was draining again, and he was slowly losing consciousness. //Help me...please...// He tried to call. His vision dimmed as his mewl rang in his ears.  
  
~  
  
The girl stopped in her tracks.  
  
"What was that?" She voiced her thoughts. 'Was that a kitten I just heard?' She glanced around, all she saw was white. She shrugged, brushing it off as the wind playing tricks and kept going. She took about two more steps before she tripped over a branch hidden by the deep snow and landed face first.  
  
"Ugh." She said with great annoyance as she pushed herself to her feet and began to brush off. She looked down at the mark she had left and laughed. It looked like something you would see in a cartoon when someone fell from a great height and a funny outline of the character's body would be on in the ground. Her eyes traveled to the spot where her face had been not fifteen seconds ago and gasped. There was a patch of sand colored fur sticking out of the snow. She dropped down on her knees and quickly dug out the rest of the sand colored fur and found it to be attached to a kitten.  
  
"I'm not hearing things after all!" She celebrated. The kitten was half frozen, but was still alive. "Poor baby!" She cooed as she placed the small bundle inside her jacket. Then she quickly headed home before the snow got worse. ~  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Whoa. That's two chapters! WOOHOO!!!!!!!! *notices audience's blank stare* um....ehehe....I'm just really excited cuz I even got reviews! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!!! ^___^  
  
Duo: Good for you Fyre!  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Thanks Duo! *glomp*  
  
Wufei: *snort* someone reviewed your story? Ha! They must have not actually read it....or they took pity on you! *chortle* You stupid injustice you call a fanfic....  
  
*BOOM!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
*everyone looks out the window that just happens to be there*  
  
*Wufei's eyes widen*  
  
Wufei: NATAKU!!!!!!!!! *he runs outside*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Gee....wonder how that happened....*hides detonator* Anyway, please review everyone okay? And for the record, I didn't blow up Wufei's gundam, I just threw a giant paint ball....okay, I catapulted a giant paintball at it that just happened to be filled with pink paint....  
  
*outside.....*  
  
Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Until next time! o___~ *bows*  
  
*audience applauds* 


	3. No Longer a Stray

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though I wish I did! *tears*  
  
Warning: Cat fur gets all over anything and everything!  
  
Other stuff: I think Quatre is slightly out of character....but not really....oh I don't know, how 'bout you decide okay? o____~  
  
Kitty Quat  
  
By: Fyre_faerie_gyrl  
  
Chapter 3 - No Longer A Stray  
  
The first thing Quatre noticed as he slowly regained consciousness was the fact that he was warm. //Am I dead?// Quatre allowed his eyes to slowly open and, to his surprise, he found that he was wrapped in a warm, soft fleece blanket. He snuggled deeper into it, hoping he wasn't dreaming. Suddenly he felt something, someone's hand, gently stroke his head. He quickly followed the hand to its source. //A girl!//  
  
Quatre studied the young girl to whom the hand belonged. She had long jet- black hair that ended just past her ribcage, ice blue eyes, and very pale skin. Altogether, she was absolutely gorgeous. When she noticed him looking at her she smiled.  
  
"Oh! You're awake! I'm so glad, I thought you were goner for a second there!" She cried happily as she petted his head again. "Wow. You have the most beautiful eyes!" The girl commented when she noticed the wide aquamarine orbs. Quatre would have been blushing if he could. She grinned at him as she scratched behind his ears, to which Quatre responded with loud purring. //Is that me???//  
  
"You're such a purr cat!" The girl laughed as she continued to scratch behind his ears. Quatre couldn't help but purr, it felt so good. She then proceeded to scratch under his chin as Quatre purred louder and rolled onto his back. The girl then began to rub his tummy. Quatre was in heaven. //Mmm...this feels so good...// Then he realized how wrong this was. //I can't let her do this! If she knew I was really human...but it feels so nice...// He continued to purr contentedly. //It doesn't matter if I am...was...human, I'm a cat now and...// He looked up at her once more. //And she's...wonderful.// Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Oh brother. It's probably Mr. Lan again." She leaned over and kissed Quatre on the head before gently setting him on the floor to go answer the phone. He got to his feet and followed close on her heels. She stopped beside a counter as they entered what had to be the kitchen and picked up the loudly ringing phone.  
  
"Hello?" The girl greeted as Quatre hopped up onto the counter beside her. She rewarded him with more chin scratching. "Yes, this is Lia. Oh, hello Mr. Lan. Mmhm. Yes. Tomorrow? But that's my day off...I can't...oh. Really? She's sick? Well then I guess I could...that's fine. Yes, I'll be there tomorrow. Good bye." She slowly hung up the phone. Then she stared off into space for a second. Quatre gave a worried mewl and gently rubbed his head against her hand. She gave a start at the contact and then looked down at him with a smile.  
  
"I'm okay. It's just that...I'm too nice for my own good sometimes." She sighed as she stroked Quatre thoughtfully. "I had really wanted to go to the park and finish my painting tomorrow. Oh well, that's life." With that, she scooped Quatre up and gently set him on the floor once more. She then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a can of tuna fish. She opened it, drained the water, and then set it down for Quatre to eat out of. After that, she pulled out a bowl, filled it with water and set it down next to the tuna.  
  
"You must be hungry right?" She asked Quatre as she placed him in front of the food. He sniffed it, and then nibbled politely on the tuna. To his surprise, the tuna wasn't so bad and he allowed his hunger to overtake him and he began to gulp down the tuna in large mouthfuls. "Really hungry." The girl commented with a smile. She then turned on her heel and walked down the hall leading away from the kitchen and entered the last door on the right. Quatre decided he would follow her after he had his fill. //This isn't so bad. I have a home, someone kind to take care of me, and best of all, I don't have to fight anymore.// Quatre let out a contented sigh at that last thought, or at least a sound as close to a contented sigh as a kitten can get.  
  
~  
  
"Any sign of Quatre?" Duo asked as Wufei strode up after exiting his gundam.  
  
"No. But I did manage to get a few hostages." He gestured to the two men who were being clutched in both hands of his gundam. One was an older man in a lab coat, and the other was obviously a soldier. A few feet away, Trowa was just finishing bandaging Heero's wounded shoulder. When he finished both of them stood and headed over to Duo and Wufei.  
  
"Wufei got hostages!" Duo announced cheerfully, almost too cheerfully. He was really worried about Quatre, as were the others, but he was trying to keep their spirits up. The four gundam pilots studied their new captives. The soldier looked like he was about to wet himself, but the old man was grinning.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"You'll never find him!" The old man practically sang. The four pilots froze. Duo suddenly got very angry.  
  
"Where's Quatre?" Duo demanded. The old man laughed.  
  
"You'll never find him!" He said again, all the while keeping that same crazy smile on his face.  
  
"What're you insane?" Duo yelled. He was about to go tear the crazy old man limb from limb when Heero stopped him.  
  
"Do you know where Quatre is?" Heero asked the old man in his usual no- nonsense voice. Their captive's grin slackened a little, it was obvious Heero scared him.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" Duo cried incredulously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Trowa asked calmly.  
  
"I don't know where he is. But the last I saw of him he was in my lab." The pilots inwardly shuddered at the thoughts that came to mind at the man's words. "Even if he managed to get out before you blew up our base, which I doubt he did, you would never be able to find him." The old man cackled at that.  
  
"What is wrong with you old man??? You...!!!" Duo would have continued with his verbal assault except for the fact that his communicator was beeping. He heaved a sigh and then answered it. Sally's face flashed on the screen.  
  
"Duo here..." He said half-heartedly.  
  
"Duo! Good to see you are safe. And the others?"  
  
"They're fine. Listen Sally, we got two hostages here who apparently were with Quatre when he was being held captive here. Unfortunately, this crazy old fogie..." Wufei quickly snatched the communicator from Duo before he could continue his not-so-civilized sentence.  
  
"Sally, we were unable to locate Quatre so we are going to return to base with the hostages. Over and out." Wufei then switched the communicator off and then climbed back into his gundam. The others glumly followed his lead. As Duo followed the others back to the base he gave a short growl.  
  
"Quat better be okay, for that old codger's sake."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*audience sweatdrops*  
  
*Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl does a few cartwheels....falls on her head....gets up....and does it again....*  
  
*Duo walks out*  
  
Duo: Hey that looks fun! *he joins her*  
  
*Heero walks out and notices the two bakas....rubs his temples in irritation....and addresses the audience with a cold glare*  
  
*audiuence shifts nervously*  
  
Heero: *to Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl* Don't you have a job to do?  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: I'm kinda busy now Hee-chan! I just ate a whole bag of pixie sticks and I can't stop now!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, *cartwheel* can you do it for me? Just read the cards....  
  
*Heero growls*  
  
Heero: I will not "just read the cards."The last time you made me do that I was....*shudders* glomped.... by a bunch of crazy fangirls....  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: *cartwheels by him....with duo close behind* I can't help it if they love you Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: Refrain from calling me that.  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: *ignores him* just do the announcements okay? However you want....*back flip*  
  
*Heero heaves an exasperated sigh and once again turns to glare at the audience*  
  
Heero: Review.  
  
*Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl stops in mid-cartwheel to glare at him*  
  
Heero:....please.  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Oh yeah! *round-off* for every review you get a free "glomp Heero" pass!!!!!  
  
*Heero pales and runs off the stage.......with screaming fangirls at his heels.....who run over the hyper authoress and her braided counterpart*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Ouch. *groan* Maybe that wasn't the best idea....oh well, thanks for reading my story everyone! Don't forget to review and see ya later!!!!!  
  
*she bows, picks up the unconscious Duo, and hops off stage* 


	4. I Do Not Have Fleas!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though I wish I did! *tears*  
  
Warning: Cat fur gets all over anything and everything!  
  
Other stuff: Uh....it has come to my attention that maybe I should have warned my readers before-hand that this will be a Quatre/OC....not a lot or anything but enough....so yeah, if any of you out there don't like this type of story don't read it, ok? Sorry about the late notice everyone! -__-; Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and now....*drumroll* CHAPTER 4!!!!!!!! *cheers* ^_____________^  
  
Kitty Quat  
  
By: Fyre_faerie_gyrl  
  
Chapter 4 - I Do Not Have Fleas!  
  
"Cat! Cat? Now where did you get to?" Lia had left him alone in the kitchen for five minutes and now he was gone. She suddenly felt something brush past her leg.  
  
"EEK!!!" The young girl jumped at least three feet in the air. Leaving a very bewildered Quatre watching her from below. When she landed she placed a hand over her chest as though it could slow her rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Oh, Cat, you scared me!" Quatre gave a short mew of apology. She sighed and scooped Quatre into her arms and headed into the bathroom. Quatre sensed something wrong. He wondered if he had made her angry. Truthfully, Lia was angry, but at herself, for getting so worked up over nothing.  
  
When they got to the bathroom she set Quatre down on the floor and shut the door. She then promptly knelt down and began rummaging through the cabinet beneath the sink.  
  
"I know it's here somewhere...I didn't use it all the last time...but maybe I...ugh...gave it to her to take with her...ugnh...hm...no I still I have it I know I...YES!" Now it was Quatre's turn to jump, he hadn't been ready for that unexpected joyful outburst. He watched her, wide-eyed as she leapt to her feet brandishing a shampoo bottle that was so old the label was faded and peeling.  
  
"It's flea shampoo!" She announced. Quatre was immediately offended. //I do not have fleas!// The girl didn't seem to notice his ignominy and continued to babble on about the soap. "When my sister brought her cat's when she visited, they had fleas, so I bought this...when was that? A year ago I think...." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm gonna give you a bath just in case. Plus it'll make you sleek and shiny!" Lia said with a wink at Quatre. //She's really excited about this isn't she...// Quatre felt slightly uneasy.  
  
Lia suddenly picked Quatre up from where he was pressed against the door and dumped him in the tub. She then turned on the water and held her hand under it to test the temperature.  
  
"Perfect!" She then doused Quatre with the showerhead. To Quatre's surprise, he let out a howl when the water touched him. //AAH! GET IT OFF!// He squirmed around trying to get out of the tub but the girl's grip was too strong. She wasn't holding on hard enough to hurt him, but firmly enough so that there was no way he'd escape. Just when Quatre thought it couldn't get any worse, he felt the shampoo land on his sodden fur. He let out another yowl as she began to work it into his fur with her deft fingers. He could smell the flea poison mixed in with the shampoo and it slightly burned the insides of his now very sensitive nose as he breathed it in. He thrashed around shooting suds everywhere, including Lia's face and hair. When he realized he once again had not managed to escape, he mewed pitifully.  
  
"Oh, don't do that!" Lia said as she winced at the mew Quatre just gave. "Don't worry I'm almost done. We just have to let it set for a minute before I rinse it off." Quatre wondered what he had possibly done to deserve this. The girl checked her watch. "Times up!" She quickly rinsed him off and wrapped him in a towel. After shutting of the water she unwrapped Quatre and then began to rub his fur with the towel vigorously in order to dry it faster. Quatre mewed again. This time because he was in pain, he felt like his skin was being rubbed off.  
  
"Sorry, kitty cat!" Lia apologized as she let up on the amount of force she was using. To Quatre's relief she was quickly finished and his tingling skin was spared. Lia then picked him up once more and returned to her bedroom. She gently set him down on the bed and then began to rifle through some drawers in her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pajama pants covered with pictures of cats and paw prints and a matching tank top. She held the pants up for Quatre to see.  
  
"I think these are very appropriate. Don't you Cat?" Lia asked. Quatre mewed. "I'll take that as a yes!" She promptly peeled off the sweatshirt she was wearing to reveal a short sleeve shirt that clung to her every curve. Then she began to take off the shirt. Quatre felt his eyes bulge in his sockets. //She's gonna...// He felt a nosebleed coming on. //No! Stop! Wait! I gotta go hide or something...I can't watch her...change...// Her stomach was now in full view and Quatre was about to bury his face into the comforter when she stopped in mid-action and looked at Quatre. She stared at him and he stared right back. She pulled her shirt back down.  
  
"Um, no offense Cat but I'm gonna go change in the bathroom." She said as she hurriedly gathered her pajamas and left the room. 'Why did that feel so weird?' Lia wondered as she closed the bathroom door behind her. 'Maybe I'm just paranoid...no...I just couldn't change while he was...watching...but, he's just a cat isn't he?' She then shook her head to clear her thoughts as she set to work getting ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre had not moved a muscle or taken a breath. As he remembered to breathe, he fell over with a soft plop. //That was waaay too close...eep.//  
  
~  
  
When Lia returned to her bedroom she was happy to find that Quatre had curled up on her pillow. She giggled at how absolutely adorable he was before switching off the light and climbing into bed with him. As she curled up under the covers the reached up to pet Quatre. He purred and scooted closer to her until he was basically wrapped around her head. She gave him a sleepy smile, which he could see thanks to his new night-vision goggles a.k.a. cat eyes. She then lifted her head just enough to kiss his tummy before heaving a contented sigh and drifting off to sleep.  
  
Quatre, on the other hand was wide awake. //Did she just kiss my stomach???//  
  
~Owari~  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Hello again everyone!!!!  
  
Audience: Hola.  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Um....that was a little less than enthusiastic....  
  
Wufei: Of course it was, can't you see they are bored to death with this "Fic" thing of yours?  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: They are not!  
  
Wufei: Are too!  
  
Duo: D 2!!!!!!!  
  
*everyone blinks and then stares at Duo*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: oh I get it! *hysterical laughter*  
  
Wufei: Huh? *how articulate....*  
  
Duo: You said R 2....  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: And he said D 2!!! You know, the robot from Star Wars!!!....*Wufei gives her a blank stare* Um....okay....maybe you don't.  
  
Wufei: Anyway, stupid onna, this robot you speak of still does not dismiss my earlier observation of why the audience is so unresponsive.  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: oh....*stares at audience....they stare back....and groan* AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! They're zombies!!!!!! Head for the hills!!!!!! *hightails it out of there*  
  
Wufei: There is no such thing as....*the zombies swarm the stage* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *he faints*  
  
*everyone removes their zombie masks*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: *comes back on stage* I can't believe he fell for another costume gag.....  
  
Duo: You can't?  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: okay, maybe I can, but still....*pokes unconscious Wufei* man he's out cold! *suddenly grins evilly* Oh Wuffie fangirls!!!....*thousands of squeals come from the audience* Have at him! *The fangirls swarm the stage and when they are gone with Wufei, the once again trampled Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl and Duo sit up....*  
  
Duo: you really need to stop doing that....  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: I know, but how else can I thank my readers?  
  
Duo: How about you raffling the guys off?  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: That's a great idea!!!!! *sees Heero loading his gun backstage and then aiming it at her* Or not....*nervous laugh*  
  
*Heero nods and lowers the gun*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: *swallows hard* hehehe....so anyway, thanks again for reading my story and don't forget to review!!!! Reviews are very inspirational you know....o_____~ Bye for now!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Y'know, I don't think Wu-man is gonna be very happy when he gets back....  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: That's if he gets back....  
  
*Indignant yell of "INJUSTICE" echoes from somewhere off stage*  
  
Fyre_Faerie_Gyrl: Uh oh.....gotta go, later gators!!!!!!!  
  
*grabs Duo and runs offstage as audience applauds* 


	5. The Perils of Being a Cat

Disclaimer: No I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, though I wish I did! tears

Warning: Cat fur gets all over anything and everything! BLEAH! Believe me…I know from a lot of personal experience…….cat runs across keyboard leaving cloud of fur ACK! Cough! Choke! Hack!

Kitty Quat

By: Fyrefaeriegyrl

Chapter 5 - The Perils of Being A Cat

note: _Thoughts_

"Morning Cat!" Lia said as she leaned over to once again plant a kiss on Quatre's tummy. She then gave him a quick pat on the head before leaping out of bed. The now wide awake Quatre watched as she flung open her closet pulled out some clothes and dashed down the hall into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Quatre just blinked and then stretched. _Wow. That was the best sleep I've had in years._Then he calmly got up and hopped to the floor. That was when he realized something very important, and urgent. _I have to go to the bathroom, now! _He rushed down the hall and skidded to a halt right outside the bathroom. He could hear her moving around in there and prayed she would hurry. He listened as she turned on the shower. _Water. Ugh. _He laid down and pressed his paws over his ears. His insides were constricting painfully.

The shower ended almost as soon as it had started. Then he heard a blow dryer and more water running as she brushed her teeth. When she emerged she was dressed in a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees, high heels, and a matching blouse. Her hair was done up in an elegant twist. She looked lovely. Quatre assumed she was dressed this way for work. She spotted him on the floor and stroked him.

"Were you waiting for me kitty Cat?" She said as she scratched behind his ears. As much as Quatre would have enjoyed these ministrations, he really had to go! The phone then rang, and she jumped up to answer it. Quatre almost cheered except he remembered he couldn't and he darted inside the bathroom.

Quatre stopped in front of the toilet and stared up at it. It was at least ten times his size. Eep.He then summoned his courage and leapt as high as his little legs would take him, which was pretty high, too high. Quatre ended up gripping the toilet seat with his claws while the rest of him hung down into the bowl. He used all his might to scramble back up the side and then balance on the narrow seat. He almost cried from relief.

When he was finished he looked up at the flusher. He then stood on his hind legs and pushed it down with his front. He watched it finish flushing and then dropped back onto all fours. _There. That wasn't so har…_With that, his feet slipped out from under him and he tumbled headfirst into the toilet.

* * *

"Yes sir. I understand. No problem. Thank you, good bye." She listened to her boss hang up before slamming down her own phone. "Arg! That is it! I am finding a new job! He calls me up the day before telling me I have to work on my only day off, and now he calls at the last minute telling me I don't have to after all? That man is a…" She was cut of by the sound of a blood curdling yowl coming from the bathroom. She was there in a heartbeat. 

At the scene that met her eyes she felt all of her anger melt away. There dangling from the inside of the toilet seat was her newfound pet, completely soaked from head to toe and holding on for dear life. She burst into hysterical laughter. Quatre wished he could disappear. He tried one more time to get out, but his paws were too slippery, and with a loud plunk and another heart-wrenching yowl he dropped back into the toilet water. That momentarily halted the girl's laughter and she hurried to help the miserable kitten. She fought to contain her laughter as she dried off the kitten. When she was done she sat him on the couch and left.

Quatre sulked. _I really wish she hadn't seen me like that. I'll never live it down. If Duo had seen me he'd make sure I never forgot about it…Duo! The guys! They probably are looking for me right now. I wish I could let them know that I'm okay. I…I miss them._As Quatre came to that realization he knew he couldn't stay with Lia forever, he would have to find his friends. He felt horribly guilty. _While I'm here getting pampered, they are off fighting to keep the fragile peace._He hung his head in shame. Suddenly a cheerful voice bought him out of his slump.

"My boss said I don't have to come in after all so I'm going to the park. Behave yourself while I'm gone okay Cat?" Lia explained as she plopped down on the couch beside him and began to put on her socks and pull on her boots. She now had on snow pants and a matching jacket. She also had a scarf draped over her shoulders and gloves in her lap. Her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Beside her sat a large portfolio and a fold up easel. She's an artist.Quatre realized as she stood and headed for the door. On a sudden impulse Quatre ran after her and stood in front of the door.

"Kitty Cat what are you doing?" She asked as she reached down and picked him up. He struggled out of her arms and perched himself on her shoulder, determined to not move from that spot. She tried to pry him off but he just mewed pitifully when she tried and managed to wriggle out of her grip. She laughed. "Oh all right all ready. You can come!" She gave him a quick scratch behind his right ear before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Quatre didn't know why but for some reason he just HAD to go with her. _Gut feeling?_he wondered as the icy air hit him. He snuggled closer to her warm neck. She gave him a reassuring pat as she began to walk down the white walkway and onto the freshly shoveled sidewalk.

* * *

"Has he talked yet?" Duo asked as he entered the interrogation room. 

"No. He just says the same thing as before, 'we'll never find him.'" Trowa answered.

"I bet I could make him talk…" Duo started but Sally quickly jumped to her feet and ushered Duo out.

"We're sure you could too which is why we're doing the interrogation."

"That doesn't make sense!" Duo pointed out. Sally massaged her temples.

"Think about it. You might get a little more information out of him than we are but he'd also end up insane knowing your methods.

"Jeez. All I did to the last guy was tickle him! How was I supposed to know he was deathly afraid of feathers?"

"Just the same, you should let us handle this. Besides, you are one of the best hackers we have. There are probably some sort of files to show us where Quatre might be or at least what happened to him." Duo sighed.

"Guess you're right." Sally gave his shoulder a comforting pat.

"Duo, I'm sure Quatre is okay, wherever he is. He is very strong, you know that, even though he doesn't look it."

"Yeah. If there's one thing I know from being with Quatre it's that appearances can be deceiving." They both chuckled. Then they fell silent. "I really miss him."

"We all do." With that Sally walked back into the interrogation room, leaving Duo alone in the silent-as-a-tomb hallway. After watching her leave, Duo voiced his thoughts, shattering the silence.

"Hold on Quat, we're coming."

* * *

Owari 

fyrefaeriegyrl: whoa. Let's see……I haven't updated in….a year? A thousand years? Forever? Well it feels that way to me at least…..

Audience: _now all really old and wrinkly_ us too.

Fyrefaeriegyrl: EEEEEKKK! _faints_

Wufei: now who fell for a costume gag? Justice is served. Okay people. You can remove your masks now.

_the audience complies…..pulling off their skin to reveal……ZOMBIES!_

Wufei: oy. Come on. You don't honestly expect me to fall for that again. Hey onna…._he pokes fyrefaeriegyrl hard enough to wake her up _do you expect me to fall for you lame trick again?

Fyrefaeriegyrl: Um…..wuffie….._a tic appears on Wufei's head_ I didn't hire anyone to pose as zombies…._looks really scared and gets up and runs offstage…._

Wufei: wait. You mean these are real…..no they're not. I won't fall for it. _one of the zombies reaches for him….he gives a superior snort and grabs the arm……that comes of easily in his hand….. _uh…ah…..eh……AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_faint….THUD!_

Fyrefaeriegyrl: comes back out hahahahahahahahahahaha! I can't believe he fell for that fake arm thing! _she slaps the one-armed zombie on the back _great job! But seriously, who hired you guys?

Duo: me! Well, actually I didn't hire them, they're my pals…..

Fyrefaeriegyrl: from where?

Duo: the graveyard! _happy bounce_

Fyrefaeriegyrl: _pales_ what?….

Duo: I met them on one of my graveyard romps! Turns out they're great dancers! Especially when the monster mash comes on!

Fyrefaeriegyrl: COOL! Let's dance! _monster mash booms out of speakers that appear out of nowhere!_

_whoa….a totally swinging party! It's to die for! Hahahahaha! notices people's blank stares and the shaking of heads_

Fyrefaeriegyrl: anyway, thanks for reading! Please review kay? And if you check back in a few days my other story "What If" should be updated too! I would've updated sooner but we had a serious virus problem so I have to find a way to get my already written chapters onto a disk before our computer explodes….anyway….until next time! remember zombies are your pals! _more dancing _WHEEEEE!

NOTE: yes I know…..the owari was totally random and does not make sense…..I do apologize. But being hyped up on sugar and caffeine and not really sleeping for a week can do that to a person…….._gets distracted by dancing monkeys_……….eh?…….oh yeah……….k, later gators!


End file.
